SRMTHFG! The Beginning
by Mio99
Summary: This story tells about how Chiro met the Super Robot Team and some of their adventures afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning:

Chapter 1

Chiro clicked on his television. His favorite show, Sun Riders, appeared on the TV screen. Their opening theme music played as Chiro tried to imitate the moves the three heroes demonstrated. He punched and kicked the air, and ended with his right arm diagonally up like his favorite character, Johnny Sunspot.

It's been a year now since he had been let out of the Shuggazoom Orphanage and had to live on his own. He was grateful when he was finally able to leave them. There was nothing there for him except bullying and fear. Now he was able to dress however he liked, instead of that gauntly uniform, and watch his favorite show in peace.

Chiro watched in awe as his favorite heroes jumped into their giant fighting robot, the Nebutron 7. The giant robot hurtled itself towards its enemy sending it flying, and along with some missiles, finished it off. Chiro cheered with excitement and the credits started to zoom at the bottom of the screen. He sighed as he clicked off his television.

His stomach gurgled as his rummaged in his pockets for any loose change. "Hey, I've got enough for one hover burger!" he said with excitement. He raced out of his house and over to the hover burger joint ran by Mr. Gackslapper.  
"One hover burger please." Chiro said as he slapped down some change onto the counter.

"Hover burger coming up," the nice guy wearing a cooking apron said as he guided the hovering burger over to its customer.  
Chiro stuffed the burger into his face and drank from his free hover burger drink that came as part of the meal. He sat there on the stool for a while letting the burger digest. Finally satisfied with himself Chiro got up, thanked the man, and left the joint.  
Chiro put his hands behind his head and walked down the street. "Now what should I do? It's not like I have to be anywhere." He wandered around the city looking in stores, wishing he had the money to buy the cool objects, and watched as friends and family hung out with one another.

Not watching where he was going, he accidentally bumped into an old acquaintance.  
"Hey Glenny look! It's our old friend, Chiro." The taller kid who Chiro had bumped into was BT. BT and Glenny, a chubby African kid, were once orphans like Chiro, and since they're the same age as Chiro when he was let out the orphanage they were also.

"Remember all the good times we had together," BT said putting his arm around Chiro's neck and choking him.

Glenny laughed, and snorted, at his friend's comment.

"Oh ya. Great times." Chiro remembered when he used to watch Sun Riders that BT and Glenny would always turn off the TV or make fun of him. But it wasn't just the Sun Riders they poked fun at him about; they made fun at him for practically everything he did. Ever since he was little he's been weak and it's all thanks to those two.

An angry Mr. Pauley walked around the corner and spotted the two brutes.  
"Oh no! MR. Pauley found us!" Glenny said scared.

BT released Chiro and blotted in the opposite direction of him, followed by his companion.  
Mr. Pauley ran to Chiro. "Which way did those two thieves go?" he asked.

Chiro pointed after BT and Glenny, and Mr. Pauley sped after them. _Whatever trouble they were in they definitely deserved it,_ thought Chiro.  
Chiro smiled from ear to ear from then on out. He daydreamed about the Sun Riders punishing the two bullies, and how someday he would like to pay them back for all they had done to him. He skipped along cheerfully, kicking a tin can out of his way. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going, until he realized he was outside the city.

Just wandering around, he walked over a small hill. He looked blissfully around at the new setting, and spotted a giant metal block. His eyes traveled up the block, following a round, metal tube till got saw the gigantic, moss-covered object. The metal block was the foot of a giant metal robot. _The robot must have been here for a long time to have all that moss on it._

He got closer to the foot of the robot, and a door flew down in front of him from the metal block. His excitement grew as he cautiously walked inside the robot.

It was dark inside and Chiro couldn't see very much. He looked around for a light switch, but couldn't spot any for how dark it was. He walked around and into a room with a bunch of wires, bolts, and buttons scattered around the walls. He noticed a big lever in the middle of what looked like a circuitry. _That's gotta do something._ Chiro thought walking over to it. His excitement overflowed, and with a smile, he pulled the lever down.

A green electric current shot from the lever and a green light filled the room. He felt a surge of energy build up inside him. He started to feel weak and dizzy, but before he collapsed he thought he heard a strange sound come from him; the sound of a monkey.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning:

Chapter 2

Antauri's eyes blinked on. The light in the room was dim, but it was just bright enough to see his companions. A few white bubbles floated to the top of his purple tube. He looked around at his brothers, and sister, who were also in their own colorful containment. A blue and green on his right, and a red and yellow on his left.

The team members each started to wake up one after another. Using telekinesis, Antauri opened the tubes' glass doors for them and himself.

The first to jump out of their hold was SPRX77. "Wow, that was some dream."

Nova, the only female of the group, jumped out and stretched her arms. "Ugh. I feel so stiff. How long do you think we were sleeping?"

"Dunno. Maybe a couple of days?"

"More like a couple of years," replied Gibson who had jumped out of his own sleeping containment. "Observing the room I speculate, by the dust that surrounds us, that we've been in suspension for much longer then a measly few days."

"Big Brain, it's nice to know that head of yours still works." Sparx joked.

"Big Brain!"

"Good morning everybody!" Otto said jumping out next, unintentionally stopping Sparx and Gibson from having their usually squabble. "What's for breakfast?"

"Sorry my friend, but breakfast will have to wait." Antauri, sitting in yoga form, floated down to his brethren from his containment tube.

Gibson shook his head at Otto. "We need to figure what time frame we're in."

"Let's check the super computer."

Gibson led the way into the main room. The enormous room had five spherical chairs all circled around the center. In the back of the big room six pipes rose to the ceiling. Each of the pipes, like the tubes, was a different color.

Gibson brushed the dust off the wide control panel and started pressing specific square keys. He looked up at the screen then gasped.

"What is it Gibson?" Nova asked.

"According to the computer, we've been dormant for nearly eleven years!"

"Wow, we've been asleep for a very long time," said Otto.

"Are you sure the computer didn't malfunction?" Sparx asked disbelievingly.

"I'm positive."

"But that's impossible," said Nova.

Antauri looked the female member. "Nothing's impossible."

Nova turned to Gibson. "What about Antauri's prediction of the city being safe?"

Gibson turned back to the computer and pressed a few more buttons. "No attacks have been reported since we fell into suspension. So it seems the city has been safe since we've awoken."

"Wait, you're saying that this whole time Skeleton King hasn't attacked at all?" Sparx said in shock.

"I'm sure while we were busy resting Skeleton King had been growing and expanding his army." Antauri replied calmly.

"Well that seems hardly fair," Otto said.

"Skeleton King may have risen up a stronger army, but we have something new up our sleeve." Antauri paused, either to let his words sink in or for a dramatic effect. Then he added, "We will have a new leader to guide us."

"Yahoo!" cheered Otto. "We're gonna have a new leader. We're gonna have a new leader," he sang as he jumped up and down.

"Does this mean Antauri's going to pick one of us?" Sparx quietly asked Gibson, who just shrugged at the question.

Antauri looked over at the power control room. "Speaking of our new leader, we should probably go and wake him now."

"A new member?" asked Nova.

Gibson's eyes went wide. "Are you saying that-?"

Antauri nodded and cut off Gibson. "Yes, our new leader is the chosen one we've been waiting for."

Sparx slumped disappointedly. "I guess that means we aren't accepting candidates then."

At first Chiro could only hear muffled sounds, but then as the sounds got louder they became clearer.

"Why, he's just a boy!"

"Did'ja figure that out on your own, or did you have help?"

A growled erupted from the first voice.

"Stop it you two!" The voice sounded feminine compared to the others.

A firm, but calm, voice added, "First impressions are very important."

"Wakey, wakey."

Chiro felt a nudged on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and leaned up. He felt a huge pain come from the backside of his head. "Ow. What happened?" Chiro asked rubbing the back of his head. "Last thing I remember is this weird sound." The past few minutes had seemed like a blur to him.

"You activated the Super Robot," said a clam voice.

Chiro looked around him. He didn't see any people, only six colorful robot monkeys. "Am I hearing things, or did one of you guys just talk?" he asked teasingly.

"Your assumption is correct," spoke the blue monkey.

Chiro, coming from a highly advanced city, wasn't too shocked at seeing talking robots. "Whoa! Talking robotic monkeys. Way cool!" Chiro stared in awe at the six.

"Technically we're cyber genetic primates, and not generically robots, considering we have our own control of our neural pathways." The blue one stated.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the black monkey. "You may call me Antauri."

The blue monkey spoke next. "I'm Mr. Hal Gibson, but you can just call me Gibson."

"I'm SPRX77, Sparx for short, and I'm the coolest of the monkeys," the red one said.

The yellow monkey punched him in the shoulder sending him to the ground. "You wish." She turned to Chiro. "Hi. I'm Nova, nice to meet you."

The last monkey, the green one, jumped up and down. "I'm Otto!"

Chiro chuckled at the green monkey then spoke. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Chiro." He looked at the monkeys for a moment then spoke. "So what exactly happened?"

"When you turned on the main power system," Antauri gestured towards the switch with his metal, robotic arm, "You not only awoke the Super Robot, but us," he stretched out his arms towards his other teammates, "the Hyper Force, Protectors of Shuggazoom City."

"Protectors? Protectors from what?" Ignoring his last question, he glanced down at his hands and clothes. Instead of his regular red shirt and tie, he was wearing a white, button-down outfit with orange gloves and an orange scarf tied tightly around his neck. "What happened to my clothes?"

"Whoa, whoa slow down there kid," Sparx said, "one question at a time."

"What did you guys do to my clothes?"

"Not what we did, what you did, Chiro," Antauri said calmly.

"What! Me? But how?" he asked flinging his arms up in the air.

"When you turned on the switch you must have automatically went into Hyper Force mode."

Nova pointed to Chiro. "The colors of his gloves, scarf, and face paint-"

"Face paint?"

"-are orange, the colors of our leader," she finished.

"Leader?"

"That just proves it then; Chiro is to be our new leader," said the blue monkey, known as Gibson.

"Wait, what!" All the talk about a leader was giving Chiro a headache. "Who's going to be your new leader?"

"You are Chiro," Nova said.

"So just because I pulled down a switch I get to be your guys' new leader?"

"More or less." Gibson smirked.

Antauri shook his head. "It's much more complicated then that."

Otto jumped onto Chiro's shoulder. "Oh! I should show you the central core room, oh oh oh, and also the all the cool gadgets I make, oh and maybe even-" Otto was cut off by the shill sound of an alarm, followed by a blinking red light that filled the room.

The monkey team tensed and ran out of the room. Chiro, unsure what was going on, ran after them. He looked around the room he stepped into before he joined the monkeys at a giant screen that filled the whole wall space.

"It looks like Skeleton King sent us a welcoming party," Sparks said.

Nova said, "Looks like he's done building up his army."

Chiro glanced up at the screen and saw some blinking dots headed towards the center. "What's going on?"

"Sorry Chiro, but we'll have to explain later." Antauri said.

Nova punched her right hand into her left. "Now we fight."


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning:

Chapter 3

The monkey team stood outside the super robot facing the road that led from and into Shuggazoom City. Chiro glanced at the monkeys, who were in the athletic pose of bent knees and raised arms, then back to the road. In the horizon he spotted a small black dot that grew rapidly and multiplied to a few dozen. As the forms got closer, Chiro could see the figure and shape of them better. The forms had the same basic structure of a human with a torso, head, arms, and legs. The difference was that they had black stripes, on their bodies and down their sides, giving them a skeletal look. They also had a bone-like mask covering their head.

"What are those things?"

Gibson answered the curious boy, "We call these rather foul-looking creatures Formless."

"They are the basic creation of the Skeleton King," Antauri explained.

"Skeleton King?"

"Now you're catching on," said Sparks, the red monkey, with a small hint of irritation in his tone.

"So how do you guys fight them?" He glanced down at the monkeys' bare, metal hands. "Do you guys just punch and claw at them or something?"

"That's just plain silly." Otto's robotic hands transformed into green energy saws. "We attack with something more like this."

The rest of the team followed; transforming their hands into unique weapons. Nova's hands were huge, yellow and pink fists that could probably knock out someone's jaw with one punch. Sparx had red magnets on the end of his arms, which looked like they had been polished thoroughly. Gibson's hands looked like drills with a sharp pointed tip. And both of Antauri's arms looked teal and ghost-like with razor sharp claws.

"Wow." Chiro gawked at the monkeys' robotic abilities. "So…if I'm a part of your team now do I get some sort of ultra-cool weapon?" he asked with some hope and a huge grin. "You know like some awesome sword, or a blaster! Maybe gloves that shoots out some sort of laser beam!"

"We'll have to talk later kid; right now our hands are kind of full." Sparx charged up his magnets to where a magnetic sphere had formed between each magnet. The monkey called out, "Magna-Ball Blazer!" as he spread apart his arms, detaching the magnetic waves from his left hand, and threw the highly magnetic sphere towards the formless with his right magnet.

The sphere hit some of the closer formless sending them into the row behind, splattering them all into thick blobs of black goo.

The rest of the monkeys charged after the formless.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova screamed as she threw her fists into the faces of her enemies.

Otto shot out his rotating green saws towards the creatures right of him. Unaware though that more formless were rapidly coming up on his opposite side, getting ready to attack him.

Gibson quickly jumped in between the minions and his brother, and used his spinning drills to swirl the enemies into a blobby mess.

Otto heard the drills next to him. "Whoops! I guess I've been asleep for so long I've forgotten to watch my back," he said playfully sticking out his tongue.

"Really Otto, you must pay more attention to your opponents when you're in battle," he shrugged.

More formless were coming up from behind Gibson.

"Magna-Tingler Blast!" Sparx yelled as he aimed his attack on the formless charging the blue monkey. "What was that about paying more attention to your opponents?" he smirked.

Gibson coughed and turned away from the red monkey with embarrassment.

The young boy watched the monkeys with awe in his eyes. "Whoa!" He grinned as the primates fought their enemies. "That is so cool!"

Behind him three formless mindlessly charge after Chiro hands raised ready to make an attack.

Sensing the danger, Chiro turned around. When he saw the formless only feet away he quickly covered his face and let out a yell of terror.

"Claw Disruptor!" The black monkey, Antauri, sliced the handful of creatures before they could take a swipe at the boy. "Are you okay, Chiro?"

He nodded because the word 'yes' just couldn't seem to come out of his throat.

"I suggest you take shelter in the Super Robot until Skeleton King's minions have been dealt with."

"But—"

More formless came up around Antauri. The yellow and green monkeys, Nova and Otto, joined their leader primate in attack for assistance.

Chiro turned to look at the super robot. He hesitated for a moment, looking back at the team, then headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning:

Chapter 4

Chiro watched the primates' fight from the giant monitor inside the robot. He sighed, "I wish there was something I could do." He randomly started to press buttons on the control panel under the screen. "Maybe one on these will activate some missiles." The monitor flipped to an arcade video game. "Going to have to remember that one," he muttered to himself. When Chiro pressed a different button the screen changed to show the outline of the super robot with some icons and blinking lights.

The five of the icons looked just like the monkeys. The icons had the shape of their heads, and had the same colors and robotic look to them. The symbols were also surrounded by multiple, moving blinking lights, some that occasionally would blink off.

Chiro noticed that there were two of those dots inside the robot. "If the monkeys are surrounded by the blinking dots outside then that means… there must be some inside the robot!" He looked around for something to defend himself with. "The monkeys must not know they're in here."

Noise echoed through the robot, but without a weapon Chiro just hid himself behind one of the six white pods that were also in the room.

Two dark formless ran in from the neighboring room. They glanced around as if they were looking for something specific. Unable to find what they were looking for, they started to rip random panels off the walls. After a minute of unsuccessful searching they ran into a different room.

Chiro glanced uneasily around the area to make sure the cost was clear. He started to run for one of the opposite doors away from the enemies, but stopped himself. I'm the only one who knows they're here. Everyone else is outside fighting. I must do something! Gritting his teeth he stealthily crept closer to the room the formless were in, but he knew if he got too close the automated doors would slide open revealing his presence.

I don't think I can do much damage on my own, but I have to try. Maybe if I hit their weak spot. Do they even have a weak point?

Before Chiro could answer his own question the two formless entered back into the room. The formless and Chiro paused and stared at each other for a moment. The formless were startled to see the boy, and Chiro was startled because they left the room earlier then he thought. Shaking his head and coming back to his senses, the boy ran at them full force and threw out his arm to take a punch at them. The formless being attacked blocked the swing effortlessly by grabbing his arm and raising him up off the ground.

"Ach! Put me down!" Chiro demanded.

The formless shifted its hand into a blade and put it up next to the boy's face.

"Release him!"

The doors that the formless had first entered slid opened to show four angry monkeys, and one not-so-angry green monkey. The one who had spoken was in front of the others. "Put the boy down," Antauri demanded.

The formless looked at its partner then back at the monkeys. And before any of the primates could react, he threw Chiro at the five of them knocking them all down like a strike at the bowling alley. With the boy dog-piled on top of the monkey team, the two black figures charged the group.

Sparks quickly pushed the kid off of him, and yelled, "Magna-Tingler Blast!" as he attacked and reverted both of the formless into black ooze.

Chiro rolled off the rest of the monkey team and rubbed his aching head.

"Are you okay Chiro?" the black monkey asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Nova stood up and asked, "Did the formless come in after you Chiro?"

"I don't think so; they seemed surprised when they saw me. But those…things were ripping off the walls and taking out parts. It was almost as if they were looked for something." He got up from the ground.

"Was it the battle specifications?" Otto asked looking around the room.

Gibson nodded in agreement. "This wouldn't be the first time they have tried to download those specific blueprints."

While the monkeys were steadying and talking amongst themselves, the black ooze snuck back outside its companions. When they merged together to form a giant black puddle they quietly bounded back to their master, the Skeleton King.

The green monkey started to jump up and down "Now that we have some time I can show you around the robot!" he said with glee.

"Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something, Otto?" Gibson the smartest of the monkeys said.

"Oh yah I'll also have to show you the engine room!"

"I'm talking about the Central Command Room's walls! It's in shambles and you want to go and give a tour?" Gibson crossed his arms. "I'm sure Chiro can wait to see the engine room until after all the repairs are dealt with."

Otto groaned. "Aw okay."

The blue monkey coughed. "And while you're fixing the robot I'll show him around the most important rooms, the science department and medical facilities. You'll never know when he'll need a check-up or want to know how to bind two molecular structures with a simply based configuration."

"Only you would want to know that, Gibson." Nova teased. "But after I'll show him the training room."

Antauri spoke, "The best thing right now would be for Chiro to go home and get some rest."

"But-" Nova tried to protest, but Antauri continued on.

"A lot has happened to Chiro and everyone is needed here to make sure the robot is fully operational."

Gibson scratched his head. "Antauri's right, as usual. The robot must be fully functional just in case of an attack." He grumbled, "but I was really looking forward to showing him the science lab."

"It's getting late. Are you able to find your way back to your home from here?" Antauri asked Chiro walking him to the main door.

Chiro nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not ready to leave yet. I still have so many unanswered questions!"

"Tomorrow we will answer any questions you have to ask us." Antauri looked back at his fellow team members. "But right now we have some things we have to take care of."

"Okay, but I'm going to have lots of questions," he said with a slight grin.

"Bye, bye Chiro!" Otto waved to his new friend as the doors closed behind him.

Outside of the central room, Chiro looked down at his clothes and realized he had forgotten to ask about his normal clothing. He turned around and started to head back in when he heard the monkeys talking on the other side.

"Sparks you've been rather quiet lately." The blue monkey teased the red one who had his arms crossed and back facing the others.

"I guess I just don't see why that kid has to be our leader." He uncrossed his arms and turned around to face the others. "There's nothing special about him, and look," he gestured to the walls around the room, "he just let the formless tear apart the Super Robot." Sparks brought his arms back to his side. "I don't see how one kid can help us defeat Skeleton King."

"His chances of survival do seem rather meager." Gibson said rubbing his chin while looking downward.

Otto dropped his shoulders. "Aw but he's nice."

"And I sense that there is more to him then we may realize," Antauri said eyes closed and arms folded. "We have yet to see anything from him."

"Yeah, we just met him Sparks. Give him a chance," the female of the group said.

"Hey all I'm saying is that being a leader is a big responsibility, and so far he's done a swell job." he said sarcastically.

Chiro moved away from the robot. He didn't want to hear any more of their conversation. "They don't need me. Sparks was right. I'm not special, and I'd only get in their way." He headed back for his home that was provided by the orphanage. It wasn't much, but it was something. Chiro glanced down at his new attire. "I'll just return these tomorrow when I get back my regular clothes, and tell them that I appreciate the offer but it's not going to work out."

Before Chiro had reached the city a big, round, black robot floated down in front of him. It had two small antennas, two legs, and two arms. One of the arms looked like a claw; the other looked like an inflatable pizza cutter. The thing that stood out the most to Chiro though was that right in the middle of its body was a giant, dark red television.

The robot landed facing the boy, and right as it hit the ground the television flickered to display a face. The face looked hard with a rough edge, and had seven fangs, two red eyes, and two horns. But just by looking at the white head, slightly pink from the red screen, one could easily recognize it as a skull. Chiro, from first glance, knew right away who it was, The Skeleton King.


End file.
